


Rest & Relax-ason

by batfran



Series: Feels Like Home [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfran/pseuds/batfran
Summary: I wrote this seven months after “Little Bird”. I finally quit my incredibly stressful job for something better, and thought I’d write about how Jason would respond to it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Author
Series: Feels Like Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729312
Kudos: 1





	Rest & Relax-ason

I fumble with my keys a bit before finally unlocking the front door to the apartment I share with Jason. My body feels like one big ache. Who knew that loading boxes into trucks would hurt so much?

I walk into the bathroom, but don’t bother to close the door. My clothes are sweat soaked, and I feel gross so I start to undress. It feels more like I’m peeling the wet clothing off than it does typical undressing. That’s when Jason decides to peek in.

“Hey, baby how was wor— jesus christ that’s a lot of bruises.”

I can hear the alarm in his tone as he walks into the room with me. I nod my head in agreement as I step out of my pants. He reaches out and grabs my right hand and I wince. “I hurt my wrist about a week ago. It’s pretty agitated from tonight.” He breathes a sigh, and turns to start the shower for me.

“Jason, you don’t have to help. I promise I’m okay. Just a little banged up, but I’m okay.” 

I kiss him on the shoulder, and he stares at me for a moment before letting me know he’ll be in his room. I give him a soft thank you, and he shuts the door behind him. I don’t like that he’s so worried about this job being too hard on my body, but it’s also comforting that he cares so much.

It reminds me of when I first found out that he was the Red Hood. He came home in the wee hours of the morning all bloody, bruised up, and slightly out of it from the concussion he refused to go to the hospital for. I was like a mother hen, tending to all of his wounds. For months afterward, I insisted on checking him over when he would come home. 

Once I finish showering, I slip into my oversized, long-sleeved Red Hood shirt, and black shorts then set off to join Jason in his room. What I walk in on takes me by surprise.

“Jay, baby, what are you doing?” I stand in the doorway, not knowing how else to react.

He looks up at me, and smiles in that way that always makes my heart flutter. He has candles set up around his room, and has gotten out the massage oils. Oils I’ve spent many a morning rubbing his sore and aching body down with after a rough patrol. 

“Come lay down. You need to relax.” He pats his bed for emphasis. I giggle and flop down close to him. I sit cross legged, but he isn’t having any of that. He grabs my left leg out from under me, and puts it across his lap. I don’t say anything as he pours some of the oil into his palm, and rubs it between his hands to warm it up. He starts at my calf, and works his way down to my foot. It takes everything I have in me to not moan, it feels so amazing.

By the time he gets to my other leg and foot, I’m totally convinced that one of his crime alley goons has killed us, and I’m in literal heaven. I lay back, and close my eyes which makes Jason look at me. I can feel him staring, but I don’t mind. He continues to switch back and forth between feet until he’s satisfied with how relaxed I am. 

When he stops, I feel him raise up to move so that his body is hovering over mine. When I open my eyes to see what he’s doing, I feel his lips press against mine. I smile and return the sweet, passion-filled kiss. When he pulls back, he pulls me up with him, and into his lap so that my back is pressed against his chest. He raises my arms, and slides my shirt up and over my head then throws it beside the bed. 

“Hey!” I fake protest as he wraps my arms around the back of his neck, and kisses me again in response. I tug at his hair gently as I bite his lip to let him know that I’m not placated by this. He lets out a soft moan into the kiss which, in turn, makes me moan as well. He breaks the kiss, much to my dismay, and hugs me tight to him.

“I don’t like seeing you so bruised up, Fran.” He doesn’t sound angry, but he isn’t happy. I sigh as I grab one of his large hands in between my small, now rough from working hands. 

“I know you don’t, babe, but it comes with the job. Just like yours does. I don’t like seeing you as hurt as you are sometimes, but I know you love your job. It makes you happy, even though Bruce has a way of fucking that up every now and then.”

I’m massaging his palms at this point. I pause, contemplating grabbing the massage oil, but Jason must have thought of it first, because he’s already reaching over for the liquid. He doesn’t give it to me, though. Instead, he pours some into his hands again, and begins working at my forearms.

I didn’t realise how tightly wound the muscles are until they start relaxing under his firm ministrations. Afterwards, he moves on to my hands. I hate how rough they’ve become after being a package handler for only a month and a half. I try to keep up with a skin care regimen, but I’m always so tired now, it doesn’t happen every day.

I lay my head back against his shoulder, and he nuzzles my cheek. It makes me giggle, and I open my eyes to kiss his nose. 

“Are you happy?” He doesn’t even blink when he asks. Or after. He just stares into my eyes waiting for me to answer. I wipe my hands on my shorts before twisting in his lap so that I can face him. I smile warmly as I cup his face in between my palms. 

“Yes, Jason. I am.” I place a soft kiss against his forehead, then his nose, both of his cheeks, and finally his lips. 

“You told me you thought maybe I needed a change, and you were right. The kennel gig wasn’t it for me, and yeah this job hurts, and my sleep is all messed up, but I like it.”

I smile again, and rub my nose against his.  
“And besides.. the best part is being able to dress like my baby every night to go take on those big bad boxes.”

I can’t help but laugh at the way he stiffens up as his face contorts right before he’s about to protest, but then he thinks about it. 

“Are you talking about the gloves? Because that’s about it, babe.”

I lean back from him, and start listing on my fingers.  
“The gloves, the steel toed boots, our pants are similar. My scanner even reminds me of wrist tech like Tim’s.”

He snorts, but I cut him off. 

“Jumping in and out of trucks isn’t anything like jumping off of buildings, but it makes me think of you. I like that.”

I could practically see him melt at my last statement. Then he roughly grabs my left thigh right where a large bruise has formed from last night. I smack his hand, but he doesn’t let go. 

“Not to mention”, he starts, “you come home hurt just like I do, and damn near at the same time of morning.” I laugh, and knock his hand away. He lets go this time.  
“Which also means we get to sleep all day. Together.” 

He ads with a sly smirk. We both have our own rooms, but typically end up sleeping together. We usually sleep in his room, because I like how it smells like him, but we sleep in my room too. Sometimes even the couch. 

I snuggle into him, and sigh loudly. “Yeahhhh that’s the best part”. 

He pushes me back, and flips me over so that I’m on my stomach. Before I can say anything, he cuts me off.  
“Alright, now there will be no sleeping just yet. I know you’re tired, baby, but you need this.”

I hear the oil bottle click open, and then shut as his hands start rubbing together once more. I close my eyes, and melt into his bed as his magical hands work all of my stress and tension away. 

“Jason, have I ever told you that your hands are magical?” I can hear his grin even though I can’t see his face. 

“Yes, actually, but not because I was giving you a massage.” 

His words instantly send a tingle through my entire body, and I attempt to squeeze my legs closed tighter which is a tell that I’m turned on, and he knows it. Any other time he would jump on the opportunity, but instead he leans down, and places a gentle kiss against my temple. “In the morning. Right now, I just want you to relax and fall asleep for me.”

I wiggle underneath him and groan. “Technically it’s already morning.” As I’m saying this, he’s working at an especially tight knot in my shoulder. I can feel myself drifting off as the tightness leaves the tense muscle. Jason and his fucking magic hands, and sexy voice. 

The last thing I remember is cursing him in my head, and then feeling his arms wrapping around me from behind in a way that always makes me feel incredibly safe and secure. Like Superman himself wouldn’t be able to have access to me unless Jason willed it. 

“I love you so much, Little Bird. Now sleep tight. We have a long morning ahead of us.” 

I smile knowingly against his wrist, and place a kiss there. 

“I’m holding you to that, Jay Bird.” Immediately after I make the comment, sleep claims me as his heart thumps against my back in the most soothing rhythm I have ever known.


End file.
